I'm Sorry
by CeruleanShockwave
Summary: Lisanna is back, and Natsu is spending as much time as he can with her. Problem is, she's trying to make a move on the oblivious-as-hell Natsu! What she doesn't know is that Natsu is already secretly dating Gray. Being the jealous boyfriend he is, Gray gets majorly pissed when Natsu forgets their anniversary. How will Natsu make it up to Gray?
1. Chapter 1

_Stop touching Natsu. Stop, stop, stop!_ Gray thinks, irritated. It's four-thirty, Natsu and he are supposed to be going out somewhere now!

Stupid Lisanna coming back from stupid Edolas and thinking she has the right to steal Natsu away, to run her fingers over _Gray's_ stupid, oblivious boyfriend?

Yeah, no way.

Natsu and he haven't gone on a date in a month! Lisanna had come home a month ago, and Gray was happy because Natsu was happy.

All of that went flying out the window as soon as Lisanna touched Natsu.

Even now, that silver-haired _bitch_ is cuddling up to him and simpering. Except he doesn't even notice, chatting happily to her and Lucy.

Gray wants to punch something. Preferably Lisanna's face.

But then Elfman and Mira will kill him...

He still wants to punch something.

So he does.

That something just happens to be Natsu's gut.

"Hey, flame-brain," he challenges loudly. "Let's fight!"

"What the – I was talking to Lisanna!"

"So you're backing off? Scared?" Gray taunts. He knows that's what always sets his boyfriend off.

"Oh, hell no! Bring it on, ice princess!"

They brawl for hours, no Erza around to stop them. Gray is rejoicing secretly, because this is the closest he had been to Natsu in a month.

 _He's always with her. It's as if he doesn't want me anymore. And he didn't even remember what today is..._ Gray thinks sadly.

And promptly lets it out in the form of a kick to Natsu's jaw.

It's nine at night when they finally stop. Natsu breathes out heavily.

"I haven't seen Lisanna in ages! I just wanted to talk to her! What's your problem?" he shouts. Luckily they had taken the fight outside earlier, so nobody hears.

"My problem," snarls Gray. "Is that she's constantly with you, I never get to spend any time with _my boyfriend,_ who - if you remember - is _you,_ and she's trying to fucking make a move on you! How do you not get that?! And also, what's today? Right, you forgot."

"I – Gray," Natsu says softly. "I didn't realize-"

Gray is too angry now. "You never do."

And with that, he stomps off into the darkness of the night.

Screw Natsu. If he doesn't want him, he can go date Lisanna for all Gray cares.

* * *

Natsu stands outside the guild, a call to Gray to come back on the tip of his tongue.

He feels shocked, ashamed.

 _I've been ignoring Gray ever since Lisanna came back! Crap, what have I done? Oh, god, we haven't gone on a date in a month... and I forgot something really important to him –_

Then it hits him.

 _Today's our anniversary! He must hate me. We had a date scheduled for four-thirty, he even reminded me yesterday! "We're on for tomorrow, right?" he'd asked. Me being me, what he'd said slipped my mind as soon as he left. Some boyfriend I am._

Natsu's mind snaps into overdrive, thinking of how he can solve this.

 _Come on, come on..._

 _Lucy! She'll know! She and Happy are the only ones who know about us. And Lucy's great with romance stuff._

Natsu rushes to Lucy and drags her bodily away from Lisanna, in whom she seems to have found a soulmate.

"I forgot our anniversary today and help me Lucy I need to fix this with Gray-" he babbles.

Lucy glares, and then softens a little on Natsu's pleading look. "You shouldn't have forgotten. But I suggest flowers... and you."

Natsu rushes off to the nearest shop, picks up a bouquet and rushes back to the guild.

"These good?" he asks Lucy.

"Perfect. Now go get him, tiger!" she encourages, flashing him a thumbs-up.

Natsu races down to Gray's house and rings the bell. His boyfriend throws open the door.

"Oh." Gray prepares to slam the door closed, but Natsu wedges his foot in between.

"I'm – sorry," he mutters. "Please, I just wanna explain! I understand if you hate me or if you don't want me, but please, just let me explain!"

"All right," Gray relents. "Come in. But this better be good," he warns.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Please review if you liked it!**

 **Love, Asuna**


	2. Chapter 2

**I totally didn't expect SO MANY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! Thanks so much, guys!**

* * *

Lisanna smiles happily and rushes over to Mirajane the minute Lucy leaves the table.

"You were right, Mira-nee!" she whisper-squeals. "Gray and Natsu _do_ like each other!"

"Good job, Lisanna," congratulates Mirajane, smiling brightly.

"But... will Gray hate me now?" Lisanna asks, suddenly worried. She doesn't want one of her oldest friends to dislike her!

"I'll take care of that," says Mira confidently.

For some reason, that doesn't reassure Lisanna; in fact, it does the exact opposite.

* * *

Natsu swallows. Somehow, this is a hell of a lot harder than he thought it would be.

 _Maybe that's because Gray is currently glowering at you?_ suggests his oh-so-clever brain.

"Look, Gray... I'm sorry. I just – I don't know, Lisanna's death kind of broke me. And seeing her alive and whole again... it just... I couldn't see past the fact that she was right there in front of me. And-"

"You conveniently forgot about me and turned back to your old flame," Gray bites out, cutting Natsu off.

"Wha – Gray, no! I never liked Lis like that!"

"See?" Gray's voice carries a hint of spite. " _Lis._ And I've heard her call you Na. You've got this whole thing going that I'm... not a part of. And frankly, I couldn't care less."

"Please, Gray, Lis is just a friend!"

"Aw, how sweet!" Gray says mockingly. "They even have nicknames for each other!"

"Gray, come on! I'm trying to tell you, I didn't mean to! You know how forgetful I am. I forgot my _own birthday_ once!"

"Our anniversary should have been important to you! Important enough that you remembered!" Gray yells, losing his patience. "So you know what? Today I was planning a surprise for you, something I know you'd have loved. I'm still going to give you a surprise. Just not a pleasant one! You clearly don't want to be with me anymore, so let's-"

"Gray, please! I – I love you! Don't do this!" Natsu shouts. "Please..." His voice softens into a pleading tone. "I love you more than anything else in the world. Promise."

Gray's lips part in shock, because this is the first time Natsu has told him he loves him.

"You – you do?"

"Yes, Gray, I do!" Natsu wants to cry. Whether with relief or with sadness, he doesn't know. "And I always will!" There. He's finally admitted it.

 _Natsu Dragneel loves Gray Fullbuster._

Cemented. He can't go back on it now.

Not like he wants to.

Natsu presents Gray with the flowers, slightly wilted now. "Happy second anniversary."

He pulls the Ice-Make mage down into a kiss, and is surprised when Gray doesn't push him off immediately.

Finally, they break for air, and Gray smiles a beautiful smile, the one Natsu loves.

"You love me, right?" he asks.

"Yeah..." says Natsu, confused about where this is going.

"So then..." and Gray goes down on one knee, pulling out a box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

Natsu can only gape.

 _Marriage... to Gray?_

 _Natsu Dragneel-Fullbuster. Doesn't sound half bad._

"Yes. A thousand times, yes!" He leaps into Gray's arms, which encircle him and hold him tightly. As if he's never letting go.

Gray kisses him gently, and then pulls away.

"You know, I love you too." he says, blushing slightly, and slides the engagement ring onto Natsu's finger.

It looks pretty there, thinks Natsu, admiring the beautiful ruby set in silver. Gray must have saved up for ages for this!

"I didn't save up for ages, if that's what you're wondering," cuts in his boyfriend – no, fiancé (it sounds wonderful) – with a smirk. "This is the ring my father gave to my mother when he proposed. She passed it down to me when I was six and told me to give it to the one I would someday love most in all the world."

Natsu gapes again.

"My teeth are going to rot from all this sweetness now," Gray grumbles. "Let's go on a mission with Lucy and Erza."

"We're going to tell the guild, right?"

"If you want to."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

* * *

"So how did it go? Did he accept your apology?" Lucy is practically bouncing. "Did he like the flowers? Did he give you an anniversary gift or something?"

They are at the train station, on a mission Erza picked. She won't tell them what it is, so here they are, waiting for her to show up and fill them in. Currently, only Natsu, Lucy and Happy are here.

"Great, yes, yes, and..." Natsu grins and lifts his right hand, showing off the lovely silver ring.

"Oh. My. God. You – you're kidding me!" she exclaims. "He asked you?"

"Hell yes." Natsu grins again.

"And you said yes?" she checks.

Natsu gives Lucy a deadpan face. "Of course not, that's why I'm wearing this beautiful engagement ring."

"Sorry, I just can't believe it! You're getting married! So are you wearing a dress? Or a suit? And we have to invite the guests and-"

"Lucy, chill! It's _my_ wedding! Plus we want to just... wait. Being engaged ties us closer together than just dating, but it isn't as big a commitment as marriage. I'm nineteen, he's twenty – we aren't _ready_ yet! Another two, three years, give or take."

Erza pops out of nowhere suddenly. "Who's getting married?" she asks.

"Natsu and Gray!" chirps Lucy.

"Lucy!" moans Natsu.

"Married?" Erza frowns. "Did you even date?"

"Yeah, for like the past two years," snorts Lucy.

Then Gray appears. "Yo," he greets casually.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" squeals _Erza,_ of all people, and flings herself onto Gray, dragging Natsu into the hug. "What flavour-"

Gray somehow manages to extricate himself from the bone-crushing hug. "Not now, Erza," he groans.

Natsu smiles happily.

He has no idea how simply hanging around Lisanna got Gray to propose to him, but whatever. He's _engaged,_ and he has to thank a childhood friend for it.

As his fiancé laughs and drags him onto the train, he thinks maybe this ride won't be _so_ bad.

After all, he'll always have Gray.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **This was originally meant to be a two-shot, but I can't resist adding another chapter with something extra thrown in! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lisanna throws her arms around Gray the minute the Ice Mage arrives in the guild.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers. "Mira-nee wanted to find out if you and Natsu liked each other,"

And suddenly, all Gray's anger at her disappears.

Because Lisanna has always been a good friend, really, and her supposed flirting with Natsu irked Gray more than it would have had it been some distant acquaintance (not that he isn't overprotective of _his_ Dragon Slayer fiancé, but still...), and it's good to know that this is only one of Mirajane's crazy romantic projects.

Really, she didn't need to set them up. Gray had already made his move.

He smirks and quickly informs Erza that she has to pick a job fast otherwise they'll be late for their mission.

He can't wait to see Natsu.

* * *

They are at the station, and are boarding the train. Gray drags Natsu on, laughing happily, and seats the Dragon Slayer next to himself. Opposite them, Erza smiles gently at Natsu and then proceeds to deliver him a punch to the gut, effectively knocking him out.

Gray gives her a warning glare.

"Careful, now," he says in that honey-smooth voice dripping with poison that he has mastered over the years. He is not the fourth strongest in Fairy Tail for nothing (sure he shares that position with the rest of the team, including Erza, but still...). "That's my _fiancé_ you're punching there."

Erza looks slightly paler than normal, and Gray gives her another withering glare.

She doesn't talk the whole ride except to give out the mission details, and doesn't dare to try beating Natsu up for doing something stupid the whole time – though admittedly, that has come down a lot since he and Gray barely fight on missions any more. The guild fights were only for show the past two years, anyway.

Gray's protective side can come in handy sometimes, thinks a woozy Natsu (he's just been caught by a giant spiked tail and goddamn it, it hurts like hell. He just hopes the team can take the rest of the monsters without him). He finally remembers what it feels like to _not_ be sore all over from Erza beating him up. Thankfully, both he and his boyfriend – fiancé – have power reserves and skill almost matching Erza's now.

He smiles dazedly up at Gray and kisses him before falling unconscious in his lover's lap.

"Natsu!" he hears Gray scream.

* * *

Later, he wakes up in a hospital and is immediately torn into by a worried, haggard-looking Ice Mage.

"You fool, they were _poisoned_ spikes! What would I do without you, huh? _Be happy?_ No way in hell. You're the only person that made my life worth living." Gray yells.

Natsu clutches Gray's hand. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "I love you. Please don't be mad."

"I'm mad _because_ I love you, idiot," glares Gray. "But it's hard to stay mad when you act this way, you know?"

"Hate you too," Natsu mumbles with a cheeky grin. "You have anything to eat on you? I'm _so_ hungry."

Gray rolls his eyes, but fetches a plate of bread and steaming hot, spicy tomato soup anyway. And he insists on feeding every bite to the injured Dragon Slayer, who whines and fusses but secretly doesn't mind at all.

* * *

 _Four years later_

Natsu swallows.

He can't believe he is here, being led down the aisle by Gildarts, watching Gray beam brighter with every step Natsu takes, flanked by the bridesmaids. Erza and Lucy, obviously.

He fiddles with the buttons of his suit jacket, but Gray looks so calm and composed and _so damn handsome_ in that suit that Natsu wants to drag him away, damn the wedding, and have Gray kiss him senseless.

He takes a deep breath in and listens. Hard.

The priest, Reverend Agnier, begins to speak.

"Dear friends, family, all who are gathered; today we are here to join Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster in holy matrimony."

Everything is a blur after that. They exchange 'I do's and rings, and Natsu only really comes back to earth when Gray dips him and kisses him, gentle and slow and soft, their first kiss as a married couple, and is that Erza wiping away a tear?

Natsu smiles, and he does not think he will ever be happier.

Later in the night, back at the guild, the Fairies are partying it up.

"I – hic – can't believe you two are married – hic – it's like something out of a dream," hiccoughs Mirajane.

She's absolutely right. It _is_ like a dream.

Natsu gazes up at Gray, his boyfriend-fiance- _husband,_ and he can't help but smile.

Natsu Dragneel-Fullbuster.

It sounds perfect.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Please review/favourite/follow if you like it!**

 **Love,**

 **Asuna**


End file.
